Italian Love
by Lets.Write8
Summary: Berlin's best friend Italy invited her to come and stay the weekend over at his place. SInce it has been so long since she has been anywhere she was happy to go. But theres where she met the happy Italian's brother, Romano. The two have never met before, so will they hate each other or fall in love? RomanoXoc
1. Chapter 1

Character: Berlin

Name: Vanessa Beilschmidt

Gender: Female

Birthday: October 3

Origin: Germany

Height: 5'3

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Red

Language: German, English, little Italian

Siblings: Germany(Ludwig), Prussia(Gilbert)

Talents: gymnast (rhythmic), singing, dancing,

Personality: sweet and kind to those who are nice to her, mean when needed, sensitive when no ones around, stubborn at times, has a bit of a potty mouth.


	2. Chapter one starts here

I do not own Hetalia, also this is my first Hetalia fanfiction so please bear with me on it. Its not that good so if you leave a comment please be nice!

The heat was almost unbearable during the summer days, most of the time people would go to friends or go to the beach. For one girl she preferred to stay home and spend time with her brother and sometimes his friends. For a while now she as lived with her brothers at house, which they didn't mind. Her name was Berlin which is what most people call her, her brother on the other hand call her Vanessa. Her brothers are Germany and Prussia bother are older, and you could tell there were related. She had her brother Germany's blond hair but her brother Prussia's red eyes, she was sorter then them too. Being the only girl out of four kind of made her more tougher then most of the girls she has met. She had three bothers but one died a long time ago during a war, its sad losing a sibling.

Sighing she sat on the couch flipping one the TV and going throw the channels for something to watch. With another sigh she turned it off and sat there absolutely nothing was on, running a hand throw her blond bangs she got up. Her stomach growled telling her it was time to make something to eat, these where the times she wished Italy was here to cook. Walks into the kitchen she went throw the cabinets on the hint for something that looked appealing. But right now she didn't feel like cooking so she grabbed a bag of chips and plopped down on the couch. Turning the TV back on she slouched being one leg up while the other rested on the ground. Half way throw a random show footsteps came from the stares, singling someone was up. Most likely it was her brother Gilbert since Ludwig was out training, he got up the same time as her. She looked up and smiled as he entered the living room rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Your up kinda late" she said softly turning back to the TV,

"The awesome be does get up late, you just get up too early" he commented back, she just giggled and shrugged her shoulder. He walked away disappearing behind the kitchen door, she looked at the time on her phone. Ludwig would be back in a few minutes from training his two friends, most of the time she joined them but today she just didn't feel like it. Just like she said no less then a few minutes later the blond haired german came walking throw the door with Japan and Italy. Standing up she turned around and walked over to the front door, before she could reacted Italy glomped her into a hug.

"Berlin!" he yelled happily, she hugged him back then bowed at Japan who bowed back.

"Hello, Berlin" he said calm and softly

"Hey guys how was training?"

"It was okay" Ludwig replied taking off his hat and setting it down on the table, she was still hugging her best friend. Ever since she started to live with Ludwig Italy has been so nice to her, they became instant best friends. Nodding she turned her head just as Gilbert was walking back from the kitchen, a smirk plastered his face like normal,

"Vhat are you losers and Van doing?" he asked standing behind his little sister wrapping his arms around her shoulders protectively.

"Nothing, Gil, just hanging around" she looked up red eyes meeting red eyes he kissed her forehead and backed away heading towards the stairs. Ludwig had already made his way to the kitchen to eat something after a long morning of training, Japan and Italy followed.

"I'm having some friends over Ludwig" Gilbert yelled from his room upstairs, Berlin standing in the hallway still looked at the stairs then the kitchen door as the two brothers bickered back and forth in German. She had remembered that Gil was having Antonio and Francis over but for got when it was. The last time that Tony was here he had brought tomatoes with him, his tomatoes where always the best. Even thought she was german and didn't really like tomatoes all that much, his where the exception. She liked Gilbert's friends, they where always nice to her and where even her friends as well. The first time she met Francis he tried to hit on her but Gilbert almost punched him in the face.

Berlin started to giggle at the memory of Francis' face when her big brother hand him by the shirt. Both of her brothers where protective of there sister but in a different way, Gilbert was more of the fatherly protective. Ludwig was protective when it came to her staying out to late or not saying where she is when she leaves. Snapping out of her day dream she walked over to the door that was being knocked on, opening it she saw her two friends.

"Hola!" a happy spanish man called his hair was brown and his eyes forest green, yup, this was Spain. He walked in pulling the blonde girl into a hug, giggling she hugged the Spaniard happily. When he released her someone grabbed her hand kissing it, she smiled down at the blonde man

"tu es superbe comme toujours" he said soft with a deep voice,

"Its nice to see you two Francis" as he stood upright yelling came from the kitchen, Italy must of made a mess while cooking again. Berlin let a little giggle

"I should go before my big brother kills him" she waved to the two and ran to the kitchen, opening the door a puff of white powder exploited all over her. Closing her eyes just before it hit, slowly she opened them looking around the now white kitchen. Everyone was covered in flour, from head to toe, Germany had stopped yelling to look at who had come in. Red orbs met his sky blue eyes, he let out a sigh and straighten himself pinching the bridge of his noise. Italy ran over and hid behind the girl even thought he was taller then her,

"Van help me! Germany's trying to kill me!" he cried shoving his face onto her shoulder, Van let out a small laugh and patted her friends head. Another sigh came from the german male as the Japanese male stayed silent, Japan just looked at his now white clothes.

"It's alright Feli, vhy don't you and Kiku go get changed and ve'll clean this up" he nodded and walked out in his normal happy state, Japan followed after him mumbling something in japanese. The younger girl turned to her brother who was already starting to get cleaning supplies out.

"Vanessa, go change I'll clean up Italy's mess" he said his thick german accent making itself noticed. Berlin shock her head walking over picking up a rag

"No vay and I letting you clean up by yourself" she said starting to clean down the counter tops, knowing it was no use in arguing with his little sister he cleaned as well. An hour and a half later the two sat on the floor back to back resting their legs, it was not an easy job. Berlin looked to the side meeting her brothers eyes a smiled appeared on her face as she turned to face him. Germany did the same turning to his sister crossing his legs as did she, he smiled at her. Even thought she was stubborn and had his big brothers eyes he still loved his baby sister.

"Vell ve finally finished cleaning" she started running her hand throw her bangs pushing them to the sides "vhat now?"

"Lets go make sure that Italy didn't destroy anything else vhile ve vhere cleaning" he said standing up reaching out his hand to her, smiling she grabbed it and pulled herself up with the help of Germany. Side by side the two walked out and followed the sound of the italians loud and excited voice. Along with it where Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis' voice, the five of them must of been together. Walking into the living room a burst of laughter came from them except Japan, he only smiled. Looking from one to another they walked in confused on what was going on while they where cleaning. Gilbert was sitting in the arm chair while Antonio and Francis where in the love set, Italy and Japan shared the couch. Italy saw the two walk in and jumped up grabbing Berlin's hand

"Van, come sit by me!" he beamed setting the two of them down Germany sat down between his sister and Japan. The talking continued with the BTT talking about their usual stuff, Italy yelling pasta, Germany yelling at Italy, Berlin yelling at Germany to stop him from yelling at Italy, and Japan sensing the mood and refraining from speaking. Germany turned and started to talk to Japan, at this time Italy turned to his friend with a large smile.

"Hey Van, do-a you wanna come spend the-a weekend at my house?" He asked, Berlin had never been to his home and has always wanted to go, a large smile appeared.

"Yes of course I vould!" Italy's smiled grew brighter, the weekend was three days way this would be her first time out of Germany in so long. This was going to be the best weekend ever. That night while she sat in her room reading her book she decided that it might be best to pack now. Putting her bookmark in the book she set it down on the nightstand standing up and pulling out a bag from her closet. The bag was colored like the german flag, opening her dresser she took out two pairs of pants and a shirt. Placing them in the bag she walked to the closet pulling out three shirts and her uniform jacket. For now that would be enough so she set the bag at the end of her bed, sighing Berlin looked over at the clock. It was already eleven at night and was time to turn in for the night, she brushed her teeth and got changed into her pjs.

Just as she pulled the blanket up to her chest a knock came from the door, she yelled for them to come in. The door opened and the albino german walked in his eyes he walked over pulling her close to him kissing her head.

"Gute Nacht, Schwester" he said hugging her tightly,

"Gute Nacht, Gilbert" she whispered before turning towards the door yelling "Gute Nacht, Ludwig!" after a minute she got a response from him saying good night as well. Gilbert left closing the door behind him, laying down she closed her eyes but her mind was on one thing, going to Italy. Italy hadn't been over since yesterday and wouldn't until it was time for her to visit him, he was going to pick her up. Her excitement wasn't hard to mess, as smile was always on her face even when her brothers did something annoying. That Thursday she walked around the house humming to herself tomorrow was the day. Around two she was sitting in the back yard with her dog, Midnight, a German Shepherd his fur was pure black. Berlin throw a tennis ball across the yard as her one year old dog ran after it to bring it back. As the he dropped the ball into her hand Gilbert walked out and stood next to her throwing it again.

"Playing vith the dog again" he said she looked up and nodded "vhy vhen you can come hang out vith your awesome brother!" he said raising his voice at the awesome part,

"Cause your a loser" she commented smiling and sticking her tough out at him he looked down at her in shock

"Loser? I think you have me confused with Ludwig"

"No, he's awesome your a loser" his face turned kind of dark and thats when she took off in a run, Gilbert was right be hind her.

"I'll show you vhos a loser!" he yelled a laugh erupted from her lips he was not far behind her she tried to turn sharp corners to distract him but it didn't work. Ludwig walked throw the front door back from his own little self training, as he shut the door Gilbert ran by and up the stares. He stood there for a minute wondering why his brother was running in the house when he told him not to. He's have to scold him again later, first figure out why he was running in the first place. It seemed like he was trying to get away from something or someone. He opened his mouth then closed it when the back door slammed open with great force. And in walked a very soaked and angry looking Berlin, Ludwig's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"Vanessa! Vhat happened?" she took a couple of steps forward anger still flaming in her eyes

"Vhere... is... Gilbert" she whispered loud enough for him to hear but quiet enough so that Gilbert couldn't. He just pointed up the stares and watched as she slowly walked up them leaving a puddle of water behind. He then realized what had just happened and why his brother was running like a maniac. The german just shrugged his shoulders knowing that his brother will get what he deserves. This wouldn't be the first time that Berlin would beat up her brother for a prank he pulled on her. Ludwig walked to his own room and shut the door sitting on the bed, everything was quite and peaceful. Until, out of no where german words where being yelled and thuds where heard from downstairs.

Ludwig was proud of his little sister, he taught her how to fight and defied herself from others. She was quite the strong little girl, then again she lived with two older brothers and before that with Holly Roman Empire. Things became quite again, Ludwig listened for a minute to make sure that Gilbert was still alive. Berlin's door shut and three knocks on the ceiling where heard, yup still alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday morning Berlin woke up, took a shower, brushed her teeth, got dressed, then throw a few more things into her bag. Just as she picked up her cell phone it vibrated, unlocking it a message from Italy appeared on the screen.

-I'll come by around 12 to pick you up! Veeee~ Italy- a smiled crossed her lips as she locked her phone putting it in the pocket of her skirt. She placed the bag down by the door the entered the living room where Ludwig was at reading. He looked up from his book and gave his sister a small smiled

"All ready to go?" he asked looking back down at his book, Berlin sat down across from him

"Ja, Italy said he's be here around twelve or so" the blonde german nodded his head slowly

"Alright, I hope you have a good time" he said never looking up from his book, on the inside he was nervous about her being gone for three days. He wasn't worried about her not being able to defend herself if needed, it was Romano he was worried about. The two have never met before but Berlin has heard of him from Italy, Romano had a thing for hating the Germans. Berlin was strong on the out side but was sensitive on the inside, she would never cry in front of someone, but wait till she was alone. He just hoped that the older Italian would be less mean to his little sister, not only would Gilbert be upset that she cried because of him but so would he. Speaking of Gilbert said man was walking into the living room as they spoke, he plopped down next to Berlin.

His face was a little beat up, a purple bruise sat on his left cheek and two more on his upper arms. His bottom lip had a cut from the middle to the right side of mouth, he still look pretty happy that day too. Berlin looked at her brothers face and giggled before tracing one of the bruises on his arm. He flinched at first the relaxed more, it still hurt a little but with his big ego he would never admit it. She felt a little guilty for it but thats what he got for throwing her into the pool yesterday evening. Midnight walked up putting his head into her lap looking up at her, she smiled and placed a hand on his head. His tail started to wag a little as she petted his head,

"So, vhat are you losers up to today?" Gilbert said braking the silence

"I'm going to Italy's today, I have no clue about Luddie" said man sighed at his nickname he was given by his sister, she was the only one who could call him that and get away with it.

"I'm going to relax for the day" that normally meant that he was way to tired to do anything, he must of had a bad nights sleep.

"Wait, your leaving today? Vhat?"

"Yea, around twleve, vhy?" she asked Gilbert let out a sigh and a sad face, he knew that its been so long since she left the country. But, he really didn't want her to what if something happened to her and he wasn't there to save her.

"Don't you think its a little early to be leaving me?" jumping up he pulled her into a tight hug, Berlin sighed rolling her eyes pushing him back

"Im a big girl, I can handle myself" with the end of her sentence a loud and rapid knock came from the front door, she rushed over. Trying not to seen to over excited she calmed down and opened the door, a large and happy grin came from the italian behind it.

"Ciao, Berlin!" he yelled pulling the smaller girl into a hug a giggled of excitement left the girls lips as she hugged back "are you ready to go?" he asked pulling back his eyes opening slowly amber brown eyes peering into red ones.

"Yup!" the girl grabbed her bag flinging it over her shoulder, Gilbert and Germany emerged from the living room. Gilbert almost had tears in his eyes when he hugged her good bye, Germany didn't he knew she would be fine.

"Have fun, and make sure Italy doesn't do anything to stupid"

"Okay Abschied Brüder (Alright goodbye brothers)" she waved goodbye once more before jumping in the passenger seat of the Italian's red convertible car. He pulled out of the drive way and took of at almost full speed down the road.

Romano walked around the house anger built up in his eyes and ready to just explode at any time. He was mad at his little brother for having someone over he never met before, let alone heard of. Italy didn't tell his brother who was coming over for the weekend but told him one of his friends would be. For all Romano knew it could of been the potato loving bastard, well he wasn't far off. The older Italian stormed into the living room just as two car doors where shut from outside. He could hear his little brothers voice from all the way inside, it was time to let his brother know how made he was.

Walking out of the living room he stood by the door arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face. He could hear the younger brother talking about his famous foot driving trick to who ever was with him. The door knob jiggled a little before swinging open and revealing the happier and younger Italian. Romano opened his mouth to yell but was stopped when a girl walked in behind his brother. Straight blonde hair fell just past her bum while in a pony tail, her eyes where almost blood red. She was shorter then him by a few inches, he scanned her for a minute then was interrupted by his brother speaking.

"Berlin this is my big brother Romano" he beamed at his brother the girl smiled at him "Romano this is my friend Berlin, she's Germany's little sister"

"Hello, you can just call me Vanessa if you vant"

"Yea, whatever, ciao" he was a little disappointed when the last three words came from his little brother. He couldn't believe that there was another potato bastard out there first Germany, then Prussia, and now her. He turned around and walked up the stairs and to his room slamming the door shut behind him. Why? Out of all the people to be that bastards sister why her? She was way to pretty to be that stupid jerks sister, he walked over and fell backwards onto his bed.

Vanessa blinked a few times and watched as Italy's brother walked up the stairs and disappeared behind a door. He was a little different then Italy was, his hair was darker and his eyes where like a light green or light brown color. He was also a little taller then Italy with an olive complexion unlike Italy who was paler. Romano seemed to have more of an attitude problem, and from what her brother said a potty mouth. She looked over at her friend

"Don't worry about him he gets like this sometimes," Italy then grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stairs and stopped at the top of them. "This one is Romano's room" he said pointing to the first door on the right of the hall way, he then pointed to one right across from it on the left "thats my room" his finger then landed on a door next to Romano's room "you have have that one" he dragged her to the door and opened it, turning on the lights, pulling her inside.

The walls where painted a egg shall white color with dark brown hard wood floors. A queen size bed sat in the middle of the room, white sheets laid a crossed it as a big dark red comforter laid folded at the end. Two small dark brown night stands sat on ether side of the bed with the same red lamps on each one. A digital clock sat on the left stand, about four pillows lined the top of the bed against the head board. Two bookshelves where pushed up against the left wall closet to the door, on the right a desk sat with a dress next to it. The curtains in the room where also red, matching the comforter and lamps, there where only two windows in the room. The room itself was pretty big, a bathroom was right a cross the hall and down stairs if needed.

"Come, Vanessa, I'll show you to the kitchen!" he almost ran out the room, she quickly throw her bag on the bed and followed her friend down stairs. Unlike her house you had to walk throw living room to get to the kitchen, a dinning room was to the left of it. The kitchen was just like she thought it would be, it was really big and smelled like pasta.

"It's amazing Feli, your kitchen is huge" she stood in the middle looking all around her, Italy smiled and stood next to her with his normal smile. Vanessa opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by not only Romano walking in but her stomach growling loudly. Closing her mouth a bright red blushed crossed her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around her stomach shushing it. Italy laughed and placed an hand on her shoulder

"Lets make pasta! Pasta is good for when your hungry!"

"Alright that sounds good to me, you'll have to show me how you do it so I can make it vhen I go home" Italy nodded and began to pull out everything needed for making pasta, Vanessa just watched at first. Romano sat down at the table that sat in the corner and watched as his little brother showed this girl how to make pasta. She certainly acted different then the potato bastard, her face was happier then his and her voice was softer. So far she isn't as loud as Prussia, all she got from her brothers was her looks, not attitude nor facial expressions. This could be a good thing or it could be a bad thing, Romano was lost in his thoughts staring at her. She glanced to the side when she felt a pair of eyes on her, this snapped him out his thoughts and he turned away. She looked back in front of her a small red tint crossed her cheeks, she had to admit that he was good looking.

Italy looked from his brother to his friend as she was steering the sauce around in the pot. Looking at Vanessa a small yet red blush tinted her cheeks, Romano was looking away from them but he didn't seem to mad. A smile crossed his lips as he came up with a plan inside his head, it was going to work weather they like it or not. This plan of his was going to start now, he placed a wooden spoon on the counter and turned around.

"Hey, Romano, I need to get something can you take over for a few" before his brother could speak up he ran out of the kitchen leaving the two alone. Once again anger crossed the older Italians face as he stood up walking over to the stove. Berlin could hear him mumbling something in Italian under his breath, but couldn't make out what it was. She looked down at her pot not looking at the man beside her, things started to get awkward real quick.

"The sauce is done take it off before it over cooks" he said in a low deep voice, she nodded quickly before taking it off the burner and setting it down turing off the stove. Romano took the noodles off the stove turning it off and walked to the sink draining the noddles. Berlin sat and watched him she felt awkward doing so

"Um... is there anything that I can do to help?" she asked fiddling with her fingers as she asked he stopped what he was doing and turned to her. She got a better look at his eyes they where honey brown, (A?N brown or green is fine, what ever the writer chooses for him works) but seemed to be a little anger.

"Get some plates and forks" was all he said before continuing with what he was doing,

"Alright" she whispered looking around thats the one thing Italy didn't show her where it was. He seemed a little annoyed so she wasn't going to ask where they where, luckily Italy walked back in.

"And where-a the hell did you go!" Romano yelled Italy flinched back but kept on smiling,

"I had-a to use the bathroom" he said innocently, but something about the way he said it make Vanessa question if it was true. She ignored it and had Italy show her where the plates where, the table was set for the three of them and the pasta was split. Just as they sat down to eat her phone started to ring, pulling it out she looked at the caller ID. A low deep sigh came from the girls lips causing both men to look at her as she answered the phone.

"Ja?" she answered before pushing the phone the other way as Prussia's voice yelled throw it in german.

"What the..." Romano whispered

"Ja... ja... nein... Es geht mir gut (I'm fine),Gilbert Ich muss gehen Ich esse (I have to go I'm eating)" hitting the end button she placed her phone on the table and looked up meting four pairs of eyes on her. Vanessa let out a small nervous laughter and forked up a fork full of pasta putting it into her mouth.

"Is everything alright Vanessa?" Italy asked looking a little concern she nodded swallowing her food

"Yea just a very annoying over protective brother wanting to make sure that I'm alright" she said in a sigh, the three continued to eat with Italy talking the whole time and Romano yelling at him. It was funny to Vanessa at how different the two where, and how they acted towards the other. Once finished with their meal, and after they cleaned up, Italy took Vanessa around the town. The two Italians walked side by side while Vanessa was about a foot behind them, and again Italy did most the talking. The place was just beautiful, and very sunny, the buildings where big but looked old giving them that wow factor. She loved to see older looking buildings, though she didn't know why, it made her think of old times.

She was lost in her thoughts when Italy stopped and turn to her, she was looking in a different direction eyes wondering around. She seemed to noticed something or someones staring at her and turned her head to them.

"Vhat?..."

"I asked if your liking it here so far" Italy said in a softer voice this time

"Oh! I'm sorry! Yes I am its beautiful here" a smiled quickly formed on his lips and he throw his arms over her shoulder hugging him. Something inside Romano made him very angry with his brother, but he remained quite. While the two hugged Romano took some more time to look over the girl, she was still short. He then started to notice more detail about her, like how long her hair was by golly thats a lot of hair. Also he noticed that she a scar on her right arm from her shoulder to about half way down her forearm. It wasn't wide and you could only see it if your where close to her, it was probably from some war.

Italy finally let the girl go and took her hand dragging her towards Romano, he grabbed his brothers hand then dragged the both of them. Romano yelled in protest while Vanessa was focused on trying to keep up and not trip on something. Italy ignored his brother and didn't slow down until he got to where he wanted to get to. That place was a fountain in the middle of the city, it was rather large and cool looking. People where throwing coins into it as if making a wish, and thats exactly what they where doing. Letting go of their hands Italy jogged a little ways ahead of them and smiled behind him.

Vanessa smiled back but didn't move and nether did Romano, they stood there and watched the younger Italian. He took out a coin and closed his eyes turning around so his back was facing the fountain. After about a few seconds he tossed the coin over his shoulder and into the fountain behind him. His smile never left his face, Vanessa pushed some bangs out of her face and gave him a thumbs up. He waved them over to him, the two walked closer stopping in front of him. Italy pulled out another coin and placed into into Vanessa's hand motioning for her to make a wish. Vanessa closed her eyes and made a wish before tossing it over her shoulder turning to watch it hit the water and sink. She giggled and clapped her hands together jumping a little in place, Romano glanced over to the side and watched her.

For some strange reason a smile appeared on his face while watching her, once he realized he was smiling he frowned. Why the hell was he smiling at this girl? He's only known her for about two hours and he's smiling at her, was something wrong with him? Lost in thought Romano's hand was grabbed and pulled off back towards the house, this didn't phase him at all. It wasn't until he was inside did he realize that he was no longer at the fountain but in his house. The door closed behind him, his eyes started to adjust to the inside lighting,

"So Vanessa are you having fun so far?" Italy asked not wanting his guest to be board while she is her, she nodded

"Yes I am, I'm so glad that I came, it's been so long since I last left the country it feels good to have different surroundings. If I didn't of come I might of vent insane over there" she said in a giggle


	4. Chapter 4 Staring Contest

Vanessa let her hair down pulling out her brush and running it down her hair, it took a lot to manage her hair but it was worth it. She cut her hair shoulder length before and regretted every doing so, short hair wasn't for her. Thankfully her hair grew back out in no time, never again will she cut her hair like ever. Pushing her bangs back she tied her hair into a tight and neat bun walking to the bath room to brush her teeth. The day was full of fun things, pasta, walking around the city, pasta, playing some games with Italy, pasta, and just relaxing, was pasta mentioned? Not only all that but she met Italy's brother and she wasn't going to lie he was hot. Prussia would have a heart attack if he found out she was crushing on someone, especially someone she just met. But come on! Have you seen him! Those beautiful eyes and that gorgeous face of his, not to mention his pretty dark hair.  
Vanessa opened the door and stepped out into the hall just as Italy and Romano opened their doors, talk about perfect timing. She smiled gentle at them and put her hands behind her back  
"Good night Italy, good night Romano"  
"Good night Vanessa!" Feliciano chirp then entered his room,  
"Yea, night" both doors clicked softly, she walked back to bed turned off the light pulling the blanket to her chest and closing her eyes, first day of Italy is down two more to go. Just thinking about leaving made her a little sad she wanted to stay a little longer. Right now wasn't the time to be sad she needed to be happy that Prussia even let her go with out a fight.  
Gilbert paced his room deep in thought, was his little sister alright right now? Was she hurt and no one can get to her? No, there is no way that could happen Vanessa is a strong girl she can handle herself no problem. 'Maybe I should call and say good night and see how things are, no no no I don't want her mad at me for calling so much'. he sighed out loud and fell back onto his bed looking up at the ceiling going over things in his head. This was his one and only little sister, if anything happened to her he would personally kill them himself. No one and he means no one will hurt or touch his little sister, unless they want a missing arm. Its only three days, well two now, she'll be back home soon and things can go back to normal.  
He missed his little sister already, it just wan't the same around this place with out her. If he tried to mess with Ludwig he'd just get all grumpy and mad, he doesn't know what fun is. That and he is not fun like Vanessa is, she'll joke around with him and can hang with his friends and be cool. Vanessa was awesome, but no where near as awesome as he was no one could be that awesome. She shared the same awesome blood that is made up of beer! He closed his eyes and started to drafted off into sweet, sweet darkness, thinking of his sister.  
Vanessa jumped up out, now in setting position, breathing heavily her eyes widened in fear. She wiped the cold sweat from her face and let out a sigh of relief, it was only a nightmare and nothing more. Pushing the covers off her body Vanessa stood up and walked out her room to the kitchen getting a glass of water. It was all so strange, she hadn't had a nightmare in god knows how long so why one now? So many things where going on at once it was hard to remember all that had gone on. But she did remember a few things that had happened during the dream not a lot but enough to know it wasn't good  
It all started in a room about the size of a full sized basement, it was dark, pitch black inside. She couldn't even see a foot in front of her but she could see a small about of light in the distance. Her arms where chained above her, they where tight around her wrist to the point where it felt like they where about to bleed. Her legs where pulled up to her chest and her head rested on her knees. No matter how much she wanted to scream and fight she couldn't, her body was paralyzed. All she could do was move her head side to side and legs up and down, everything else was stuck in place. Out of no where foot steps came from the other side of the room, a pair of bright green eyes appeared. These eyes where unlike any shes ever seen before in her life.  
The eyes where full of hate and anger, more anger then she's seen in her whole life. A hand gripped her chin pulling her up and closer the face, a heavy smell of alcohol was lingering on this mans breath. She turned her eyes away and stared off to the right at nothing, this seemed to anger him. His grip got tighter and tighter on her chin until she stared at him again, he chuckled evilly. This man began to speak but in a different language and one that she could not place. The overwhelming feeling of fear took over as a sharp object was placed against her neck. His voice got louder and the object was pressed harder.  
The evil chuckle was heard again as he said one last thing to her before moving the knife higher on her neck. Once the chuckle stopped he jerked it across her throat, but before he could finish she woke up. So many questions crossed her mind but right now she didn't want to remember that dream. Thats better said the done.  
"What are-a you doing up?" Vanessa spun around to met honey brown orbs looking at her, Romano stood in the doorway of the kitchen.  
"N-nothing, just had a bad dream is all" her eyes scanned his body, he was only in a pair of dark green sweat pants his chest was bare and showing. Where those abs she sees, their not big but big enough for you to know that he had some. Her face flashed a little pink turning around and taking another sip of her water.  
"Don't stay up to late, stupid ragazza" he mumbled before turning around and leaving again, did he just call her stupid? She remembered Ludwig telling her that he can get mean at times and to just ignore it. Not wanting to let words get to her anymore she took a deep breath and let it out. Setting her cup to the side she flipped the light off and went back to her room to try and fall asleep again. It was only three something in the morning, way to early to be up.  
Romano closed his door walking back to his bed sitting on it, he had heard someone walking in the hall. When he got downstairs the kitchen light was on and Vanessa was standing by the sink paler then normal. It looked like she saw a ghost or something, but it turned out to only be a nightmare she had. What kind of nightmare did she have to make her look so scared like that? What... why did he care what kind of nightmare it was? He didn't! He didn't care about the potato loving bastards sister at all, she part of his family and he didn't like them. Sighing to himself he turned around to lay down, looking to the side Italy was sound a sleep. He was way to tired to yell at his brother for sneaking into his room again, so he closed his eyes to sleep.  
Morning broke throw the windows in the room waking up the blonde, it was six thirty in the morning. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes and walking to the bathroom she showered and brushed her teeth. After getting dressed she headed down stairs, no one seemed to be up just yet then again it was habit for her to get up so early. No matter how late she tried to sleep she was always up by at less seven if not six thirty. Since Italy had invited her to stay why not make them something to eat for when they got up. But what would she make for the three of them, for about three minutes she thought about it. Pancakes, eggs, and bacon sound about good right now maybe some toast with butter. She started to pull out things she needed, just as she sat the last plate onto the table the brothers walked in. Italy's face lit up as soon as he saw all the food on the table, as for Romano he still had that same pissed off looking face.  
"Van this smells so good!" he chirped setting down at the table  
"Vell good, I hope it taste just as good" everyone sat down and began to fill their plates with food, it didn't take long for everything to be gone. Italy ate the most out of the three, Vanessa couldn't really eat much since her stomach can't hold as much as it use to.  
"I should-a get you to cook for us more often" he said rubbing his stomach, Vanessa giggled and thanked him for the complement. She loved to cook so it was no problem with her,  
"Any time you vant me to just ask" she glanced over to the side at Romano he seemed a lot more quieter then what her brother said. He was looking down playing with a piece of egg, he looked a little distracted about something. Well, it was non of her business and she didn't want to get on his bad side. Cleaning up went by fast the table was cleaned, plates, pans, and counter all cleaned in about ten minutes. Growing up with Ludwig you learn to clean fast so you have time to yourself or for something else.  
"That all done" she said to herself placing her hands on her hips looking around her, like always Italy didn't help at all. Running a hand throw her hair she decided it would be best to put it up while she was staying with them. It was to long and to thick for this kind of heat and humidity. Brushing it back and pulling it up into a neat bun Vanessa took a head band to keep her bangs out her face. She had been in her room for about fifteen minutes, when she walked down the stairs she hear voices from the living room. One was Romano's and the other was different thing Italy's but it sounded familiar to her. It almost sounded like..  
"Toni!" she yelled as she stepped into the living room both men looked back a smile crossed the Spaniards face.  
"Vanessa! Hola" he said standing up hugging the girl tightly  
"What! You know that tomato freak!" Romano yelled at her she faced him and nodded  
"Yea, he's friends with my brother and me, what are you doing here Toni?" the green eyed man let out a chuckle rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Well I came to see how you where doing, and to make sure that Lovi didn't hurt your feelings"  
"Lovi?"  
"You idiot! I told-a you not to call me that!" Romano yelled standing up, his face was red with anger and his fist where clinched. Antonio just laughed and placed his hand onto of her head messing up her hair, he ignored Romano.  
"My brother didn't happen to send you did he?" She asked her voice shifted into a little bit of annoyance, it was something she expected of him. Antonio's face turned from happy to nervous in a split second, he was hiding something.  
"What, no, I came here on my own"  
"That bastard! He did didn't he! I told him I'm a grown woman I can handle my self! I'm not a child anymore! I fought wars, people, and even wild animals! I think that I can handle myself by now!" She yelled crossing her arms and glaring over to the side of the room. She was gonna get him for this, all she wanted was to get away from all that for a few days but noooo~ Gilbert had to pull this shit.  
"Calm down, chica, he just cares thats all" Romano stood back and watch the two talk he didn't even know she was capable of so much anger.  
"I know he means vell, Toni, I do, but cant I have a normal veekend vith out his nose being stuck in everything I do?" all Antonio did was smile and hug her again, normally he only showed affection to Romano but he cared for Vanessa, she was like a little sister to him. Vanessa felt the same way, sometimes she would call him brother and call Gilbert a loser with no life.  
"Alright well I should go and let you get back to your weekend" he turned to Romano and said something in Spanish to him.  
"Sé bueno con ella Lovi que va a hacer un gran novia" what ever it was made Romano's face turn redder but not with anger this time. It was something else, embarrassment maybe? What could he have said to make this mans face turn so red, he didn't say anything but sat back down. Toni smiled at Romano then turned to Vanessa hugged her and left, leaving them alone together. Now that she realized it Italy was no where to be heard, or seen, did he leave before she got downstairs. Romano's face was still bright red as he looked at everything but Vanessa.  
"Vhy does he call you Lovi?" Romano angrily sighed but answered her questioned anyway  
"Because-a the tomato bastard doesn't know now to-a say my full name, it's Lovino not Lovi" Vanessa walked over and sat down on the same couch, but with a set between them.  
"But, Lovi, sounds cuter" she cooed the tint in his face grew his eyes made contact with the floor.  
"Don't-a call me that" he spat out in a whisper, she let out a small giggle and moved closer to him  
"Come on, its not that bad, I like it" his eyes still wouldn't make eye contact with hers, and his face was still bright red. She pushed out her bottom lip crossing her arms over her chest, crossing her legs, she would win this one way or another. Finally he looked up brown eyes meting red ones, he could feel a small smirk tugging at the end of his lips, but he didn't smirk. She looked so childish and adorable sitting there like that... what... did he really just think that. What was going on with him? Turning to her he crossed over his chest and stared straight into her eyes like a staring contest. Nether one of them moved from that position for about an hour, both determent to win this little battle.  
Italy opened the front door closing it to the sound of nothing, he wasn't sure if it was good or bad. His first thought was to go and check the bed rooms so thats what he did, but found nothing. So next he was going to check the kitchen half way there he looked into the living room and stopped. There sat both Vanessa and Romano arms crossed and eyes locked, nether speaking. He walked in and stood before them but they didn't say a word, Feliciano started to get worried a little.  
"Um, guys, what are you doing?" he asked waving his hands back and forth trying to get their attention, but failing at it. Feli could only image what the two where fighting about to make them like this, and frankly he didn't wanna know. It was normally never a good thing with his brother, hopefully this was the exception. He frowned and kneeled down beside them and looked from one to the other. Nether one of them looked like they where gonna move anytime soon. A growl came from the italian stomach causing Vanessa to smirk at him, he frowned. He let out a long and loud sigh turning his head to face his brother  
"Fine... you can call me, Lovi" he said she jumped up rising her fist in victory and jogged around in circles like an idiot. The only reason he gave up was from hunger and because he had to go to the bathroom. It didn't matter to Vanessa she had one, most people couldn't argue with her for that long. Not even Ludwig could be in a staring war with her for that long before giving in. Now a days he just avoid her gaze so he wont be tempted to give into her.  
"Good now that thats over with how about we eat!" Feliciano beamed, it seemed like thats all he knew how to do was eat, if only he could fight as good as he could eat.


	5. First Party

Sadly the weekend had already ended and it was time to pack up and go back home. Things had just started to get good around here, her and Italy became closer friends and she even made a new friend. Even though he was mean to her sometimes she didn't cry about it, even though she felt like it, sometimes it sucks to be so sensitive. Sometimes she felt as thought Lovino actually hated her, but he talked to her and was nice sometimes. It was like a love-hate relationship as she saw it, but she didn't know how Lovino saw it. Putting the last of her things into her bag she stood up and sighed looking around the room. Even thought it was only about three days she was gonna miss this room, the house, and most of all the boys. This weekend, sadly, had finally came to an end. Her brothers would be waiting for her for when she got home, probably to ask a million questions.

Lovino sat in the living room flipping throw the channels on the TV, Vanessa was leaving to day. Good it was about time was what he wanted to say but deep down he didn't want her to go and he didn't know why. He'd only known her for three days but yet he didn't want her to leave, its not like it was the last time. He didn't want her to know that he didn't want her to go, she might think he was weird or something. When did he start to care about what she thought of him? He rolled his eyes at no one and continued to focus on the TV in front of him. The last thing he needed was her on his mind, he didn't need anyone nor did he want someone. That is if he even felt that way towards her, which he didn't! but we all know that he did feel like that.

Feliciano started the car revving it up as Vanessa throw her bag into the back set and got it hooking up her seat belt. Romano watched from the window as his brother pulled out the drive way and down the road. It didn't take to long to get back to her house, and to her surprise Gilbert wasn't outside waiting for her. Vanessa waved goodbye to Feliciano as he took off again back to his house with his brother. Walking towards the door she turned to knob to find it locked, the only time that happens is if everyone was gone. Luckily she had brought her house key, unlocking the door she stepped inside and closed it behind her locking it again. From the living room out came Midnight to met his master at the door, his tail wagging fast. She smiled bending down petting his head and hugging him.

She stood up straight and headed up stairs with Midnight right behind her, it was time to put things up. First she put her dirty clothes into the hamper then put her bathroom things away. After that the bag was thrown into the closet where it belonged, her room was just how she left it. Midnight laid on the bed taking up about half of it with his huge size, and for his breed it was huge. She had picked him out because of his weird size, Midnight was her birthday present from Ludwig. He took her to a breeder and let her choose the one she wanted, German Shepherds had always been her favorite kind of dog. Kicking off her shoes she sat on the bed with him leaning back, he lifted his head watched her lay down.

It was so weird being in the house alone, normally someone was with her or she was with them. Then again she never told anyone when she would be back just that it was sometime Sunday. Ludwig was probably at a world meeting again and Gilbert was with Antonio and Francis. If so then she would be here by her self for a little while longer, this pleased her a lot. She loved her brother and loved being around them but not for so long, sometimes a girl needs her space and alone time. First thing on her list was to play music loudly while she took a shower then dance around like an idiot. These are all things she could do when it was just her and Gil but with Ludwig it was impossible. After her shower she went down stairs and to the kitchen pulling out a beer and opening the can. The only thing her brother would allow her to do with out protest was drink beer, what kind of german doesn't drink beer? (A/N that kind of german would be me)

As she sipped her drink she danced around the kitchen, living room and the hallways for about an hour till she got tired. Walking back to her room she turned off the radio and smiled to herself, being home alone was awesome. But sadly all good things come to an end eventually, the door down stares unlocked and opened up. From the lack of talking Vanessa knew that it was Ludwig coming home from the meeting, time to let them know she was home. Walking down the steps she met him in the kitchen were he hand a beer in hand leaning on the counter.

"Oh, Vanessa your home, vhen did you get here?" he asked pushing himself off to give his sister a hug,

"About and hour and a half a go" she said hugging him back, for someone who doesn't so affection much he was an amazing hugger.

"Did you have fun at less?"

"Oh yes! I had a lot of fun" she beamed remembering all the things she did while over there. Playing games, walking around town, going to the park, and watching movies, best of all was the pasta she had while there.

"Nether of them idiots said anything they weren't supposed to did they?" he asked, now lying to her brothers was something she hated doing but she didn't want to get Lovino in trouble.

"No, not that I remember of, both of them where pretty good while I was there, Romano mostly sat back and watched while me and Feliciano played games and things"

"Vell thats good at less you didn't have to much of a horrible time, vhile you vhere gone I had to listen to Gilbert pacing every night and him mumbling to himself, I finally got him to go out and stop vorrying so much" both of them let out a sigh, shacking their heads, yes they knew he only meant well but it was kind of annoying sometimes. She didn't worry about him like that cause she knew he could handle himself out there and so could she. He needed to understand that and fast, she didn't plan of living with them her whole life, just until she found the one. He wouldn't like that but he was just going to have to deal with him.

Feliciano parked the car in the drive way and hopped out walking inside to find his brother. It didn't take long he was sitting in the living room watching TV while eating a tomato. He sat down smiling over at his big brother, in return Romano glared at his younger brother. Why the hell was he looking at him like that? Did he have something he wanted to say or just stare at him all day.

"Hey, Romano, what did you think about Vanessa?" the question caught him off guard a little, why did he want to know what Romano thought about his friend. While trying to find the right words to say a light pink blush crossed his cheeks. Turning his head so that Feli wouldn't see he said

"She was alright, better then that potato loving bastard and his damn brother for sure" it was to late, Feli had already seen the blush causing him to smile even more, he had planned to get the two to like each other. One down and one more to go, but what Feli didn't know is that she had already fallen for him. The hardest part of this all was getting Romano to not only accept the fact he liked her but show it. Now that was harder said then done, but with the help of Antonio it could be done little by little. The two went back to watching TV and nether one brought of Vanessa again the rest of the day.

Gilbert had gotten home a little over and hour after Ludwig had, when he saw Vanessa he squeezed her tightly. After letting her go to let her catch her breath he bombarded her with questions about everything that happened. She told him all the things she had done and how much fun she had, even told him about the whole wishing thing.

"Vell vhat did you vish for?" he asked

"Now Gilbert they say if you tell your vish it vont come true so I'm going to keep it a secret" she said placing her finger on her lips in a shushing manner, he frowned but didn't push the matter further.

"Vell now you are back vith the awesome me and thats all that matters, did you miss all this awesomeness, vell of course you did I'm so awesome" he said placing his hands on his hips in a hero like stance, Vanessa let out a giggle and rolled her eyes at him. Yes, she missed him but she'd miss him even more if she had stayed a little longer. Feliciano promised that she could come back anytime she wanted and to just call when she when ever. Since she just got back she figured that she would wait about week then call and ask to stay longer this time.

About four days later, Gilbert and Ludwig went to another party that someone from their meeting was throwing. So, Vanessa just sat on the couch watching NCIS it was one of her favorites shows. Looking around the living room she realized just how many animals they really had here. Ludwig had about four dogs plus Vanessa's dog, then their where three cats that lived here as well. One is a dachshund, another is a golden retriever, another is a german shepherd those three normally stayed outside but not always. The last one her brother had was a dalmatian puppy, he was only about nine weeks old. Then Vanessa's german shepherd made up five of the dogs, who all where sleeping next to each other on the floor beside her.

Then their where the three cats, one belonged to each of the three siblings in the house. One cat was pure white fluffy cat with bright red eyes kind of like Gilbert's eyes it had a scar on the left eye and on on its shoulder. A german flag was tied around its neck but it was a little torn and tattered near the ends. The second one was a deep gray cat with sky blue eyes just like Ludwig, even had his facial expressions. Like the white cat a german flag was tied around his neck, but unlike Gilbert's cat the flag was neat and not torn. Lastly was a light gray cat with the same bright red eyes as the white cat, this one had a scar on her left shoulder. A german flagged bow was tied around the tip of the cats long fluffy tail. These three sat on the back of the couch, their names where Prussia, Germany, and Berlin. It was like that since the cats often resembled their owners a lot, almost identical in personality.

Vanessa reached her hand behind her giving the light gray cat a pet behind the ear earning a purr from her. Said cat got up and jumped into her lap curling up, she smiled still petting the cat in her favorite spot. Out of no where Prussia-cat jumped into her lap laying next to Berlin-cat almost as if shoving her playfully. Vanessa watched the two cats playfully kick and shove the other for her attention. She looked up and to her right when she felt something lean on her shoulder lightly. Germany-cat had half his body on her shoulder and half still on the couch, he just sat there watching the other two. His face was just like her brothers when her and Gilbert use to wrestle around when she was younger.

She rubber her face against the deeper gray cat's face softly then looked back down. The two in her lap seemed to have found where they would stay for now, Prussia-cat on her right side Berlin-cat on her left. Germany-cat curled up by her neck and fell asleep with in seconds, as did the other two in her lap. If she had to choose between a cat or dog, it would be dog but she still liked cats just favored dogs more. She slowly and softly petted the cats as she watched the TV in front of her, it was only around seven to early to sleep. That and she didn't want to move the warm fluff balls off of her, so she simply just sat there watching TV. That is until a knock came from the door, causing all five dogs to left their heads up at it.

She had trained to dogs not to bark unless needed, it was something she had done in her spare time. Even thought Ludwig's dogs where somewhat wild she managed to get them trained as well. Instead of getting up to opened the door she simply just called out from the living room.

"Who is it?"

"Vanessa its me Italy!" a italian accent called back

"Oh, come in then!" she heard the door open then closed and two pairs of footsteps walking her way, two? Who else could be here with Italy, was it Ludwig who came back early? No, way there was gonna be beet there and there was no way he would miss out on that. Just as Feliciano entered the room she knew who was with him at the time, it was non other then Lovino. She smiled at the two

"Kitties!" Feli yelled running over picking up Berlin-cat and holding her close to him, the cat was use to it by now and just let things happen. Germany-cat looked up watching the italian as if to make sure that Berlin-cat was alright. Vanessa looked over at Lovino he was just standing there in the door way leaning on the frame. He looked like here was the last place he wanted to be at.

"Vhy are you guys here? Aren't you guys supposed to be over there having fun or something?" she asked lightly petting the white cats head as it slept in her lap, Feliciano nodded his head

"Si, but things started to-a get a little boring and I didn't want-a you to be alone while we had-a fun" he said almost sadly, now she started to feel a little bad that she caused him to stop having fun. The last thing she wanted was someone to stop doing something just because she couldn't do it too. Her face saddened and she looked down at Prussia-cat

"It's alright I'm use to being here alone while everyone else is having fun, it wouldn't be the first time..."

"No! It's not alright, you should be having fun-a to like the rest of us" Lovino snapped, it took her a little by surprise that he was saying that, since when did he care what she did.

"Romano's right Vanessa, you need to get out and have some fun!" Feliciano jumped up still holding the cat in his arms, all five of the dogs jumped up and made their way toward her. She gave the animals a weird look and looked from Feli to Lovi was this planned or something? Prussia-cat hissed at everyone and curled closer to Vanessa, Germany-cat sat up jumping to the arm chair hissing at him. The two seemed to have a staring fight before Prussia-cat jumped off her lap and sat next to her.

"Vell, I guess you two are right, but vhat kind of fun are you talking about exactly?" a huge beam seemed to take up move of Feliciano's face, he sat the cat down grabbing her hand pulling her up. He dragged her out the room and pushed her to the stairs like he wanted her to go up them. She stopped on the third step looking back confused on what in the world was going on.

"You're coming with us back to the party so go change into something different" Vanessa was only in shorts and a old tee shirt, differently not party worthy clothes.

"But vhat about my brothers"

"Don't worry I already cheeked with them, they thought it was a good idea too, hurry up so we can go!" she nodded and ran up the stairs to her room with her cat not too far behind her. She shut the door and went to her dresser pulling out things that looked good enough for a party. Berlin-cat jumped on the bed laying down watching as her master ran back and forth. Vanessa held up some shirts and pants to the cat, in return she would ether nod or shake her head. Finally they two made the perfect outfit, this was going to be her first party she was excited. For her outfit she had on a semi tight white shirt with short sleeves and a necklace like her brothers. For pants and shoes she wore black skinny jeans with black knee high heeled boots. Her hair was pulled back into a tight and neat bun, with a little bit of eye liner and mascara.

Looking in the mirror she nodded spraying some cotton candy perfume on then walking down stairs. Once she reached the bottom Feliciano and Lovino looked over and bother their eyes widened. Lovino's jaw dropped and Feliciano smiled with him mouth half way opened, guessed they liked what they saw.

"Van! You look so pretty!" He yelled watching as she spun around slowly smiling widely she thanked him and followed them out to the car. She looked so beautiful and stunning that it made Lovino's heart almost drop out when he saw her. Taken her to this party started to seem like a bad idea to Lovino, what if someone tried to hit on her. He couldn't have that, the closer they drew near the party the more he argued with himself. First he cared about what happened then he started not to care what happened he didn't like her enough to truly care, or did he. The three got out the car and walked towards the house with loud blurring music, the closer she got the more nervous she got.

No one really knew about the german girl, yes they had heard Feliciano talk about her but never met her. No one but Kiku, Antonio, Francis, and the Italians knew what she looked like, other then that she was like a ghost. Tonight would be the night she got to met more nations and the nations got to met Vanessa. The door opened and she followed in behind Feliciano, Lovi left them to get a drink from the kitchen. It didn't take long from Gilbert to find them, he link her arm with his and led her to the middle of the party. He stood in the middle smiling with a beer in hand, he was drunk but not totally drunk just yet. Ludwig was standing with Kiku over near a corner where it looked like a kegger was setting.

As Gilbert pulled her throw the crowd people there stared at her like they've never seen a person before. He lead her to the corner and smiled

"Our little sister is here to party!" he yelled over the music, Ludwig nodded and handed her a red plastic cup of beet, she happily took it.

"Try to enjoy yourself" he said into her ear so he didn't have to shout, she nodded and walked away to find her friends. It wasn't long before she ran into Francis who was yelling at some blond guy. He had messy blonde hair and pretty green eyes, but his eye brows reminded her of caterpillars. She ran over and throw her arms around the longer haired man

"Francis!" she yelled he smiled widely and hugged her back

"Oh my dear Vanessa, what are you doing here?" he asked ignoring the other man who was watching the two interacted, it was strange to not see him flirting. And to see that someone was actually wanting to be around the cheesy monkey.

"Brother let me come, for once" she giggled

"Well let me introduce you around then" he pointed to the man beside him "Vanessa this is Britain, Britain this is Germany's little sister Berlin" she smiled and shock his hand

"Hello, you can just call me Vanessa" she yelled so he could hear, he smiled at her and shock her hand back

"It's nice to finally meet you Vanessa just call me Arthur" after meting him Francis took her around the place introducing her to everyone that was there. So far she had met Arthur, Alfred, Ivan, Yao, Matthew, Roderick, Elizabeta, Eduard, Toris, Raivis, Feliks, and Heracles. The whole time she hung out with mostly Elizabeta since she was then only girl there at the party. It turned out that the two had a lot in common with each other becoming close friends almost intently. The two walked out into the back yard where a really big pool in the middle. Both girls stood at the edge looking in, the water was clear, pool lights eliminated the entire thing. Out of no where a whale popped up Elizabeta jumped back slightly grabbing Vanessa's arm.

"I-is that a vahle?" she asked coming back to stand by the other female, who in the hell keeps a whale in their back yard! Where the hell does someone get a whale at anyway?

"I think so..." the whale started to swim around in circles and doing little tricks for the girls. They smiled and giggled, its not every day you see a whale, music was blurring even louder now. Out of no where a hand wrapped around Vanessa's and Elizabeta's shoulder causing them to jump.

"Vhat are you losers doing? The party's inside!" a very drunk Gilbert said slurring on most of his words, he let out a loud laugh pulling the two inside and handing them a drink. Vanessa gulped it down in no time earning a proud smile from her big brother, he handed them about ten drinks before stopping. Elizabeta grabbed Vanessa's hand pulling her to the dance floor and started to dance together. Laughing and giggling they danced with the other as the men stood around watching and cheering them on. The rest of the party seemed to be like a blur to Vanessa, all she remembered was waking up on a couch with Elizabeta on the other end. Gilbert was on the floor next to them with Ludwig.

She tried to sit up grabbing her head in pain, maybe she shouldn't of drank as much as she did. Looking around people where laying everywhere and it was a huge mess, thank god she didn't have to clean it. Pulling out her phone it was about eight in the morning, she ground and fell back putting her hand over her eyes. They snapped back open when a hand was wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. She turned her head only inches away from the eldest italian brother, when the hell did he get there? She tried to slowly work her way out of his grip but it was tight around her, the only other way was to wake him. He looked so peaceful and adorable while sleeping, she didn't want to disturb that. Sighing in defeat she just curled up in his arms and closed her eyes in hopes that he would wake up on his own.

Honey brown eyes slowly made there way open only feel a warmth against his body. Looking down his eyes widened, Vanessa was fast asleep in his arms her head was resting on his chest. A bright red blush pierced his cheeks, all he remembered from last night was that she had gotten drunk. Then she started to dance with Elizabate, after that some of the guys around where flirting with her. Before anything bad could happen, Lovino dragged her away and sat her on the couch. He sat next to her forcing her to stay down, she didn't seem to like that but he didn't care. After a few minutes she ended up giving in and laid her head on his shoulder. After that it was a blur to him too, he pulled his arms away from her and slowly backed up and crawled over her. Making sure he didn't step on anyone he stood up straight and looked around for his fratello.

Vanessa's eyes opened when the warm felling left and was replaced by the cold air. Rolling over on her side her eyes looked around meeting those beautiful brown ones. The pain in her head was still there but she ignored it and sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. When she looked back up at him he was blushing hard, he turned his head and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as she got home she went straight to bed after taking a few aspirins, the headache was worth it though. She had so more fun in that one night then she has in her whole life, gladly things where starting to get better. Pulling the blankets back she crawled in and pulled them back up, it felt nice to be back in her bed. The whole time she laid there all she could think about was how nice it felt to be in Lovino's arms. Something felt so right about it, a smile slowly crossed her lips as she remembered the look on his face once he woke up. His face was about as red as a tomato, and from staying with then it didn't surprise her Lovino loved tomatos.

She stared at the ceiling playing out everything she could remember from last night. Berlin-cat jumped up onto the bed rubbing her face against Vanessa's earning a smile and a pet behind the ear. The cat purred and laid down next to Vanessa's head, guess Berlin-cat knew something happened. Just like Berlin-cat, Midnight jumped on the bed and laid on the other side laying his head on her chest. Vanessa giggled and started to tell her animals about what had happened to her last night. She liked talking to them cause it seemed like they really did listen to her, every girl needs someone to listen to her. But what she didn't know is that the animals really where listening to her. When she got to the part about Lovino her face flashed a light pink color, Berlin-cat seemed to smile at her.

She continued to talk until she got everything she remembered out, then realized she didn't get Elizabeta's number. Maybe if she asked Gilbert he could get it for her, that way she could hang out with her again. After her headache goes away she'll go down stairs and asked him, until then she stayed in bed. It wasn't too long after that her head started to feel better so she throw off the blankets and stood up. Her actions caused the animals in the bed jump in shock, she just laughed at them and walked out. Halfway down the stairs she could hear voices coming from the living room, like Ludwig and Gilbert where talking. Their voices where in a hushed tone making it hard to hear, but they seemed to be arguing about something.

As she reached the entry way they stopped what ever it is they where talking about and smiled at her. She gave them a weird look and slowly made her way to the recliner sitting down, whats with them? Normally they never kept anything from her but right now they seemed to be hiding something. She really didn't care right now and brushed it off, if it was something important she'd find out sooner or later. Leaning back in the seat she played with a loose strand of hair that fell from the bun she had tied this morning. The tension in the room seemed to grow with every minute she was in there, it made her forget about asking Gilbert about something. Looking to her side she met both of her brothers eyes on her, they where staring at her hard. It almost made her feel uncomfortable to be in the room.

Looking back at the TV she tried to ignore the stares she was getting, though that was harder then she thought. Berlin-cat sat in Vanessa's lap, she used this as a distraction from her brothers. Vanessa took the bow off the cat's tail and tied it around her neck to match the other cat's bow. Sadly even the cat couldn't help her, she turned back around giving them a 'what-are-you-looing-at' face, they quickly looked away. Okay this was starting to get weird now, what the hell gotten into them, they never stared at her like that. They couldn't of seen her do something wrong, if she did do something wrong, because they where way more drunk then she was. Looking back down Berlin-cat had stood up and walked over to where the other two cats where at.

Deciding it was to uncomfortable to stay she got up and walked into the kitchen to make her self something to eat. She didn't realize she was hungry until she started to see food advertisements (A/N happens all the time _) on TV. As she started on her food the harsh whispered voices of her brothers started up again. This time the voices where a littler louder but not loud enough for her to hear, this was starting to piss her off. Instead of eating inside at the table she walked out side and sat down on the pouch steps. The five dogs where running around outside playing with toys and chasing eat other around the yard. It must be night to be an animal, you don't have much to worry about and you don't have to do anything if you don't want to.

Vanessa watched them play before joining in, Ludwig and Gilbert watched from the kitchen window. A sigh escaped both of their lips as the girl was tackled by the dogs and licked. They had tried so hard in trying to make sure their little sister didn't get hurt by people in life. But Ludwig knew that one day he's little sister was going to want to leave and make a life of her own. He accepted that and thought it was a good idea, Gilbert on the other hand didn't want that to happen. It's not like Vanessa hadn't been on her own before, she spend ten years on her own before she even came to live with Gilbert. Feliciano called Ludwig while she was in her room and told him about his plan to get his brother to like her.

He accepted Feli's plan and wanted to help out, maybe Lovino wouldn't be such an ass if he had someone. The only problem is getting Gilbert to go along with it and not screw things up, which he would probably do anyway.

"You know she's not going to stay forever" Ludwig said turning from the widow to Gilbert, who was still looking out it.

"I know, they just grow up so fast, its just not fair" he said back calmly, he still remembered why she first came to live with him, as his capital. She was so small and so cute that he couldn't help but grow attached to his little sister.

Later on once she was done playing with the dogs and got cleaned up she was forced to sit in the living room. Ludwig and Gilbert stood in front of her both of them had their arms crossed over their chest.

"Am I in trouble or something?" she asked

"Nein, ve just have something to talk to you about"

"Alright, vhat about?" Ludwig sat down in front of her and looked into her red orbs,

"Gilbert and me have to go avay for a week or two and cant take you vith us, so ve arranged for you to go stay at Feliciano's vhile ve are gone" a smiled crossed her face, she was going to stay with them for a week or two! She was excited but then again she didn't want to be a burden on the two brothers. Not only that what about her dog and the three cats, who will look after them while everyone was gone. That was something she had to know about, she couldn't leave if they had no one to watch them.

"Vhat about the animals? I'm not leaving if they don't have someone here to feed them" Ludwig sighed, he didn't think she would of started to ask questions that he didn't know the answer to.

"Ve'll take care of that before ve leave" he said it didn't really satisfy her but it would have to do for now, she just simply nodded. He told her to go pack that Feliciano would be there in the morning to pick her up. Vanessa marched up the stairs and pulled out her german flagged suitcase throwing in clothes. Midnight walked into the room with Berlin-cat on his back and laid down next to his owner. She would be away from them for so long, she had never left them for more then three days. Her cat let out a meow and jumped into the open suit case sitting down, Vanessa giggled.

"No you silly girl you can't come with me" Vanessa picked up the cat and held her in her arms, Berlin-cat purred and jumped up laying on her head. Vanessa continued to pack talking to herself and the animals, she seemed to do that a lot. In the middle of her speech to the animals about nothing important Gilbert walked in and stood at the door. He smiled as he watched her go on and on about why she didn't like some foods, then about hair lengths. Midnight would bark in responds and Berlin-cat would let out a small meow, this made the blonde go on. In mid-sentence she turned around and yelped slapping her hand over her mouth, Gilbert laughed.

"Talking to your self again?" Vanessa pushed out her lower lip and crossed her arms over her chest

"Nein..." she whispered and looked to the side

"Keseseses, are you all packed?" he took a few more steps him placing his hand on Midnight's head giving it a few pets. She looked down at the suitcase on the floor, then back up at her brother

"For the most part, I am"

"Do you think you can survive vith out my awesomeness?"

"I don't know, vith out you I'm not sure how long I can go on" she said dramatically putting a hand to her forehead and turning her head. Gilbert laughed pulling her to his side

"Don't vorry dear sister, my awesomeness is so awesome that it can stretch for miles to reach you" she rolled her eyes pushing his side and walked over to her bed sitting down crossing her legs.

"Really, dear brother, the question is vill you be able to survive with out me?" Gilbert raised an eye brow at her, she smiled big sitting up straight

"The great Gilbert does not need a loser like you to survive"

"Loser? So now I'm a loser? How did I go from awesome little sister to loser?" Gilbert laughed as he walked over sitting down on the bed then falling back putting his hands under his head. Vanessa turned in her spot to face her brother he just stared up at the ceiling a smile on his face. She raised an eye brow at him but he never answered her back, he just smiled at her. Berlin-cat jumped off and walked over sitting on his stomach, Vanessa laid back and stared up at the ceiling. The two sat like that for a few minutes, she just started to think about last night before remembering something.

"Gilbert!" she yelled he jumped up too

"Vhat?"

"You know Elizabeta right?"

"Ja..."

"You dont happen to know her number do you? I forgot to get it last night" Gilbert pulled out his phone and started to go throw all his contacts before falling on the brown haired girls number. Vanessa pulled out her phone and dialed the number as he red it out to her, she then added it to her contacts.

"So you two met at the party last night?" he asked

"Ja, Francis took me around and introduced me to some of the other countries and since she was the only girl, I hung with her the entire time." he just nodded and looked back at the ceiling the down at the cat sitting on his chest. Turning his head he watched as his sister stared at her phone, her fingers moving at great speed. He smiled 'young people these days' he thought, standing up he made his way to the door.

"I think it's time for the great Gilbert to get something to eat" he turned and left the room, leaving her sitting on the bed. Berlin-cat jumped down as well walking out and down the stairs to the living room with the other two cats.

Germany-cat was sitting on the couch his eyes closed as Prussia-cat laid behind him swatting at his tail. From the looks of it Germany-cat was upset with the white cat, but said cat didn't seem to care. Berlin-cat jumped up and stood beside the two males, they where alone in the room for now. Gilbert was in the kitchen making food while the other two where in their rooms doing stuff. Germany-cat opened his eyes and looked over at the small yet fluffier cat, as did Prussia-car.

"My master has finished her packing, looks like its two veeks with out her or you two" she said laying down, Germany-cat and Prussia-cat where going with their masters to what ever it is they where going. Prussia-cat jumped over and tackling the female cat in what was almost a hug,

"Done vorry little one! It wont be that bad" Berlin-cat growled at the older and bigger cat,

"He's right Berlin-cat, I'm sure everything vell be alright, it's not that long" Germany-cat said walking over and pushing Prussia-cat off so she could sit up, once up she nodded

"I know, but I don't vant to be here all by my self, vhat will I do for fun? Normally Master vould play vith me. But she is leaving as vell, all I have here is the dog"

"Yes, he is a little to big to play vith" before they could continue their conversation Vanessa walked in and kneeled down beside them. The three looked at her as she ran her hand over all of their heads smoothing down their fur.

"I'm going to miss you all" she whispered Berlin-cat meowed and rubbed her head against Vanessa's again, she smiled. Another long and deep sigh came from the girl, it seems like she doesn't want to go but thats not the case. She was more then excited to go, she just didn't like the fact her pets where gonna be alone for two weeks.


	7. Game and Date

Vanessa sat there, on the couch, with her brothers and her pets waiting for the hyper Italian to arrive. Her bags where placed by the front door, she held her cat in her arms silently petting her head. No one had really said a word to the each other since they got up this morning. Feliciano was gonna be there around one to one thirty, at the moment it was about twelve something. Vanessa was still a little upset about her animals. Even though she was upset about them she was still more then excited to be gone for two weeks. A hand ran throw her long blonde hair then rested on her thigh.  
Second thinking she decided to pull her hair back into a tight and high pony tail leaving her bangs resting on her forehead. Her outfit was a white button up dress shirt covered by a dark blue coat the pointed at the bottom. The cuffs of the coat where a blood red color along with the inside of it, a tan shah went from her left shoulder to her right side. She also wore a tight skirt that came to mid thigh, the color was the same blue as her coat. For shoes she had on thigh high white heeled boots that laced up in the front. (A/N if you wanna see the outfit just google female prussia and thats what I'm talking about). She used her german flag colored hair tie to tie her hair back, she was ready to tackle the day.  
Glancing down at the ball of fur in her lap a smiled formed on her lips, the smaller gray cat was sleeping. She looked to the side where Midnight was sleeping and smiled bigger, her babies looked so cute sleeping. She leaned back in her seat and rested her head on the back of the couch staring at the ceiling. Different things ran throw her mind, most of them where what her and the Vargas brother could do while together for two weeks. Some where about what things would be like when she got back from those two weeks. From the way Ludwig was acting it seemed like what ever this thing was they where doing was important. She never asked about it a little afraid of the answer, so she just keep her mouth shut.  
Her thoughts where interrupted by the sound of knocking on the front door down the hall. She lifted her head and watched as her bright blue eyed brother walked out the room and to the door. She heard Feliciano's voice then foot steps making their way over to her, they soon entered the room. Feliciano smiled brightly at her, in return she smiled back standing up with the sleeping cat. Said cat stayed sleeping in her arms, Vanessa walked over giving her friend a hug.  
"Ciao! Are you ready to-a go?"  
"Ja, I think so"  
"Seien Sie gut und haben eine schöne Zeit (Be good and have a fun time)" Ludwig kissed his sisters forehead and walked away, Gilbert walked up and hugged her kissing her cheek.  
"Ja haben eine schöne Zeit und bleiben genial! (yes have a fun time and stay awesome!)" she smiled at him and followed Italy to the front door, Ludwig had already taken her bags out the the car and was just walking back in. She set down her cat and hugged Midnight tightly the hugged the cat.  
"Don't vorry guys I'll be back before you know it, I promise" Berlin-cat meowed and rubbed up against her, Midnight answered her with a whine before laying down. He put his head in her lap and looked up at her sadly, "don't look at me like that!" she cried hugging him again, the dog licked her face. Italy watched sadly at the girl with her animals, he knew how important they where to her. She's had animals her whole life and couldn't imagine life with out them. The longer he watched the more he wanted to just come out and say she could bring the two animals. With out even second questioning he walked over and kneeled down beside his blonde female friend.  
Vanessa looked up at over at Feliciano, he smiled and reached out putting his hand on the dogs head. Midnight wagged his tail and licked Feli's hand, the Italian giggled and turned to Vanessa.  
"Van, if you want to-a bring the two you-a can!" he chirped, Vanessa's eyes widened and a huge smile crossed her face.  
"Really! You don't mind!" she pulled him into a hug  
"Of course not!" the news made her so happy, she ran to the closet and pulled out a cat carrier and a dog leash. She clipped the leash onto Midnight's collar then opened the door, Berlin-cat strolled in happily. Vanessa thanked Italy one last time then took the animals out to the car putting them into the back. Ludwig turned to the shorter male, said male turned to Ludwig with a smile still on his face.  
"Are you sure about zhat?"  
"Sure! I know how-a she loves them. It's not-a going to hurt anyone" he waved goodbye to Ludwig and gets into the car driving off. The two German males wave their sister off then go to get ready to leave themselves. Italy reached down and flipped on the radio, Vanessa started to nod her head as one of her favorite songs come on. The two start to sing along with the song nodding their heads and dancing in their seats. When the song ends they laugh at their silliness, until a new song to sing comes on. Ten songs later the two friends pull up to the house, Italy turned off the radio the kills the engine.  
Lovino is laid out on the couch comfortable, while flipping throw the channels on the TV. His little 'me time' was short ended when the sound of a car pulled into the drive way. He could hear the music from the car cut off and seconds later the engine being killed. He sat up and stranded his head looking out the large window that sat on the left side of the wall. His brother and Vanessa where pulling things out of the car, wait... Vanessa? What was she doing here, yea Feliciano told him that she was coming over for two weeks but didn't bother to tell him when. Quickly he jumped up and nearly sprinted into his room, he slammed the door shut. He did this for one and only one reason, he was only in his night cloths still which was boxers and a thin muscle shirt.  
Just as he pulled a black tee over his head the sound of the front door could be heard open then clothes. Glancing over on his bed he spotted his cat, the cat looked up and over at his owner with its brown eyes. Romano-cat stood up and jumped off the bed following his master down the stairs and to the living room. There was two new smells in his house and he didn't know what or who they belonged to. The only smell he was use to was the smell of his fellow brother, Italy-cat. Both strolled into the room and stopped dead in their tracks at what they saw in front of them. A four foot three inch black german shepherd sat next to the blonde girl. In said girl's hands was a fluffy light grey cat laid, curled up, and sleeping.  
Vanessa at first didn't notice the older Italian enter the room, she was to busy talking and laughing with Feliciano. While talking with him she felt a pair of eyes on her, slowly she turned her and met Lovino's eyes. She smiled brightly and turned in her seat.  
"Hello Lovi!" he sighed at the nickname, he still didn't like being called that but there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't say anything back but walked in and sat in his favorite chair, along with his cat.  
"What the hell is that?" he said pointing to the dog  
"That's Midnight! And this is my cat!" the cat let out a meow and Midnight huffed laying down by her feet. She stayed a little longer talking before taking her two suitcases up to the room she was giving the first time she was here. Midnight followed her but Berlin-cat stayed on the couch curled up in Italy's lap. But soon even he had to get up, the brother went into the kitchen to make something to eat together. Cooking was the only thing the two didn't argue about, or Lovino didn't argue about, which was a good thing.  
Vanessa was up in her 'room' putting all of her clothes away into the closet and the dress. Soon all that was left in the room was Italy-cat, Romano-cat, and Berlin-cat who all laid on different furniture. Berlin-cat has already met Italy-cat since their masters where such great friends, but never Romano-cat. She listened to her aster talk about his master but never about him, both male cats looked the same but Romano-cat was darker. She sat up curling her fluffy tail around her, and turned to the dark male cat on the chair. He sat up as well and turned to the new cat at the house, he looked over her quickly. Her fur was light grey almost white and her eyes where bright and deep red, and a scar on her right shoulder.  
Berlin-cat did the same thing to him, his fur was brown he had a darker brown color patch on his head. Another one was going down the length of his back and a little patch of his tail, the cats eyes where the same honey brown as his masters. She stood up and walked closer to him by jumping onto the arm of the chair, he jumped back and looked up at her.  
"Meow! Hello I'm Berlin-cat!" she said curling her tail up around her again, he just stared at her a little longer before specking back.  
"Yea, ciao, I'm Romano-cat" he laid down tucking his pawns under his chest, she moved down from the arm onto the seat getting closer. Romano-cat glared over to the side at her, "why are you getting so close to me for!" she didn't say anything but laid down next to him and stared into his eyes. Even throw his fur you could see a faint blush cross the cats face, he turned his heat away from her. She remained there, Italy-cat made his way over now laying on the other side of his brother. He laughed the started to play with Romano-cat's tail, this was starting to piss off the older cat.  
"Hehe Romano-cat your tail is so fun!"  
"Stop doing that you damn bastard!" he yelled growling at his brother, Italy-cat just ignored his brother's insult but stopped playing with his tail. Berlin-cat giggled then jumped over Romano-cat tackling Italy-cat playfully. He jumped back happy to finally have someone to play with since Germany-cat and Romano-cat wouldn't.  
Vanessa finished with putting her clothes away and walked back down to the living room. She walked in to see the two cats playing and rolling around on the floor together, this made her laugh. The two didn't stop so she walked in and kneeled down beside the dark male cat who was laying down. She reached over and scratched under his chin, he seemed to like that since he didn't pull back. She sat there petting the cat listening to the sound of its purring. It wasn't until Feliciano came running yelling about pasta that she stood up leaving the cat to his napping.  
She followed Italy into the kitchen and sat down at the table that was already set up with bowls, forks, drinks, and last but not less pasta. The other two sat down as well, the food looked so good it even smelled good Vanessa couldn't wait to eat. Once everyone was sitting down they dug in stabbing the pasta with their forks then shoving it into their mouths.  
"Oh my goodness, guys this is amazing!" she said before shoving another bite into her mouth, Italy smiled in response. Cleaning up after a pasta meal was always the hardest part about it, sauce can be hard to clean up. The three spent the next hour scrubbing down the pot until it was finally clean enough to put away. Vanessa ran up and high fived Feliciano and yelled "victory is ours!" before running out of the room. Feliciano laughed then followed after her, leaving Lovino standing there in the kitchen with a questioning look on his face. He finished up his cleaning then walked into the living where the other two idiots where at. Walking in he sweat dropped at the sight before him. His brother was laying on the floor with his cat on his chest, Vanessa was on the couch her cat by her head and his cat by her feet. Both had their eyes closed and lightly breathing. For sure Lovino knew his brother was sleeping, it was something he always did, but he wasn't so sure about the German.  
He turned walking into the hallway opening a door to a closet in front of the living room entrance. Opening the door he pulled out two blankets closing the door he made his way back to the room. He unfolded the first one and throw it over his little brother making sure he didn't disturb him or the cat. Turning to the couch he's honey orbs made contact with red ones, a smile spread across her lips. She sat up pulling her legs up to her chest making sure not to hit the cat sleeping by her feet. She rested her head on top her knees never breaking the stare. He just stood there staring, not glaring or anything like that just staring, his hands still holding the blanket. Nether one of them said anything to the other, the room remained silent, it wasn't a awkward silence it was comfortable. Turning around he draped the blanket onto the back of the chair then sat down, his cheeks a little pink.  
"Damn bastard what the hell are you looking at?" he breathed out in a whispered, Vanessa rolled her eyes not moving from her spot.  
"Vhen I figure it out I'll let you know" he turned his head and glared over at her, things went from nice to bad in like .2 seconds. Why couldn't he be nice for just one day? Yea sure she knew that he was an asshole and would get like this a lot but there was no need. She wasn't doing anything to harm him or something. She rolled her eyes again and crossed her arms over her chest huffing, she turned her attention to the window. The sun was just starting to hit the middle of the sky, the day was still so young. The sky was so clear and the weather was just about right, not to hot and not to cold, almost like spring weather. Vanessa almost wished she could just run outside and stay there for the rest of the day. Of course she didn't want to leave not really knowing where everything was at and not knowing the town. That's what sucks about being new somewhere, you know absolutely nothing about the town or where things are at.  
Lovino glanced at Vanessa while she was staring out the window, her eyes where almost sparkling. He knew he shouldn't of said something that mean to her but he couldn't help it, it was his nature to be so mean. He truly just wanted to turn her around and apologies to her, be he was to stubborn to ever do something like that. (A/N This is only thing I find true about Italians... my dad is Italian and he is a very stubborn man). He huffed silently standing back up and heading for the stairs to get to his room. Right know he didn't need the drama with the German girl, he just wanted to relax and take a nap. So, thats just what he was gonna get too, once in his room he stripped down into his boxers and tank-top. Lovino didn't get inside the covers though, he just laid on top of them and closed his eyes drifting off to the sound of the wind. It was rather calming and relaxing, it cleared his mind of all the negative thoughts he was having..  
Vanessa watched as the taller italian walked out of the room and up the stairs leaving her by her self. She was with Feliciano but he was sleeping so that didn't count as having someone there. Vanessa took this time to let out the dog for a few, she had packed a few of his toys for times like this. She slid the backdoor open and watched as the oversized dog ran out into the yard as fast as his legs could carrie him. She stepped out and smiled watching him, she took off into a jog following him around the yard. Growing up like she did you learn to find the fun in having animals, that and her and Midnight had a very close bond that no one could understand.  
Lovino opened his eyes and looked over at the clock on the nightstand beside the bed, it's only been about twenty minutes. Sitting up he ran and hand throw his hair sighing loudly, he stood up pulling back on his pants and shirt. He made his way back down the stairs and into the kitchen to get something to drink, thats when he noticed it. Turning his head to the side he set down the bottle of water and noticed that the screen door was slightly open. Looking into the living room he turned to the back door opening it more and peered outside to find the german girl. She was chasing after dog in the back yard, burst of laughs would escape from her lips as the two went back and forth casing the other. A smile creep its way onto his face as he watched the two, she seemed so happy and alive when she was like this.  
He mentally slapped himself and shock his head pushing the though to the back of his mind. He looked back up and out to find Vanessa laying on her back breathing hard, Midnight walked over tilting his head. He then laid down rolling over onto his back and started to pant, Vanessa let out a loud burst of laughter.  
"She's adorable is she not?" Lovino jumped and turned around finding Feliciano standing behind him a smile on his face.  
"Dont sneak up behind me like that dumb ass!" he yelled Feliciano didn't say anything else he walked closer and the two stared out again. Lovino's eyes softened a bit, he couldn't argue with his brother at the statement he made, she did looked adorable. He just couldn't get involved with anyone thought, all they where after was their grandfathers inheritance. Just like everyone else was, thats all they ever wanted out of him, they only pretended to be his friend for that reason and that reason only. A frown made its way across his lips, as much as he wanted to believe that wasn't true, he couldn't. Feliciano made friends with everyone and didn't care about anything else much, it didn't concern him.  
"Lovino?" he turned his attention to his brother "whats wrong, Lovino?" he could hear the concern tone in his voice, but he would never tell Feliciano what was wrong. Every time he did Feli would just start saying that they weren't friends with him for that reason. That they truly care about him and his feelings,  
"Nothing, fratello" he said. "Nothing at all" Feliciano searched Lovino's face, he knew he was lying but wasn't going to push anything and get yelled at. Feliciano only nodded, something told him he knew exactly what was going on with Lovino. Feliciano smiled and grabbed his brothers arm pulling on it  
"Come on Lovino! Lets go play with Vanessa!" before his brother could protest or yell he was yanked into the back yard. Vanessa looked up from her spot on the ground to see the two brothers making their way over to her. She sat up and crossed her legs, Lovino was being pulled by Feliciano and he didn't seem to happy about it. But, he did not say anything about it as they stopped in front of her "Vanessa! Come lets play football!" Feliciano yelled picking up the football and holding it out to her. She pushed herself up and off the ground taking the ball into her hands, she raised an eye brow at him.  
"How are we gonna play with just three of us? That wouldn't be a fair game." and if somehow her question was was heard Antonio walked throw the back door into the yard. He smiled brightly at them and walked over  
"Hola everyone!" he beamed  
"What!? Antonio what the hell are you doing here!" Lovino screamed the Spaniard smiled and put his arm around Vanessa's shoulder pulling her into a side hug.  
"Its been awhile since I've seen Vanessa and I knew she was going to be here so I came for a visit"  
"Good! Would you like to play football with us?" Feliciano asked  
"Si! Of course I would!" the teams where split up into the Italian brothers vs. the german and the spaniard. Make-shift goals where set up on ether side of the yard, with it only being two people per team the goals would have to be un-guarded for now. Once someone was on the other side of the field then someone had to hurry and guard the goal as best as they could. The game went of for about an hour and a half with the four running up and down the yard trying to make goals. They even had a deal that if Vanessa's team lost she had to go on a date with Lovino and if Feliciano's team lost they had to do what ever Vanessa and Antonio wanted. Well lets just say that for about a few hours Lovino and Vanessa would be along, Italian's brothers may not be strong but they where good at this sport.  
Vanessa was kneeling on the ground trying to catch her breath while Antonio stayed standing laughing. Feliciano and Lovino where leaning back to back breathing pretty heavily, a deal was a deal there was no way of getting out of it. Antonio bent down and placed a hand on Vanessa shoulder  
"Have fun tonight!" he joked, she slowly turned and glared up at him only to get a warm hearted smile back at her. In all honesty she was more the happy to go, even though he was a complete asshole to her sometimes. She wanted to get to know him better and see if she could change his mind about being less mean. It was a plan that she hoped would work but knew it had a ninety nine precent change of failing. Antonio reached his hand out and she took it being pulled to her feet in one swift yank of his arm.  
"That-a was fun! We should do-a that more often! And next time get Ludwig and Gilbert to play with us!" Feli cheered  
"Yea and see if we can get others to play! Lets make it one big football game!" Antonio blurted in, him and Feliciano started to chit chat about who was going to be on what team. Lovino and Vanessa stood off to the side and watched as the two got overly excited about the next game. Vanessa let out a sigh and peered over to her left at Lovino who was looking her way as well.  
"A deals a deal, Lovino, looks like you and me have a date" she said a small smirk crossing her face as Lovino's face started to turn red. He let out a sigh and shrugged not making any eye contact with her, now he had to plan something for the two of the. Feliciano and Antonio finally shut up about the group football match and joined the two. Instead of sticking around to talk with them Vanessa made her way up the stairs and into the bathroom for a shower. She turned on the water adjusting the knobs to just the right temperature before stripping down and jumping in. The cool water felt good on her sweaty and hot pale skin, she almost didn't want to move from her spot.  
Sadly had to move, there was a lot of things to do before she was ready to go out and around town tonight. First off she washed her hair with shampoo and then conditioner making sure it was washed out all the way she moved on. For a good ten fifteen minutes she spend the time shaving her legs and underarms until they here super smooth. Once done she washed off her body with her favorite body wash that smelled like strawberries. Stepping out the shower she pulled the towel around her and looked into the mirror, her hair was gonna be hard to dry. She pulled out a hair dryer from her bag in the room and plugged it in turning it on, it took almost an hour to dry her hair. Finally with her hair dry she ran a brush throw it brushing out all the nots and tangles making it smooth and silky. She tied it back with a german flagged hair tie. Now it was time to get dressed, pulling out one of the dresser doors open she began her search.  
After Vanessa finally got down Lovino hopped into the shower as well washing away the nasty sweat. It only took him about five or ten to shower, he walked out with the towel wrapped around his waist. He pulled out a nice pair of jeans and a white dress shirt, he used the towel to quickly dry his hair. He could hear the sound of Vanessa's hair dryer, he could tell that it was going to take her a while. Pulling on his pants and shirt, he brushed his hair and made his way down the stairs to find some shoes. He quickly found a black pair of shoes and throw them on before walking into the living room. Feliciano and Antonio looked up and smiled at the same time, Lovino frowned and rolled his eyes.  
"Wow Lovi! You look nice!"  
"I told you to stop calling me that you damn tomato bastard!"  
"He's right Lovino, you look so nice" he didn't say anything but walked over and sat on the couch with his hands in his pockets. For about five minutes he sat there grumbling under his breath.  
"How long does it take to get dressed, damn, its been about almost two hours now" and right after he said that Vanessa came walking throw the door, all three men turned their heads and jaws hit the floor. She had on the same white boots from when she arrived and her hair was pulled back into a nice ponytail. She had on black shorts that barely met the top of her shoes and a white dressy shirt that was longer in the back. On her left middle finger she wore a ring with an opal stone in the middle, and next to it another ring with garnet stone in it. She looked absolutely stunning, a faint blush crossed her face as the three continued to stare.  
"Vanessa you look so beautiful!" Toni yelled jumping up and walking to her hugging her, she giggled returning his hug "your brother would dye right about now" it was true he would. Feliciano joined, he took Vanessa's hands opening them to get a better look at her.  
"You look so cute! Your a lucky guy Lovino!" said lucky guys blushed standing up walking out the room to the door  
"Yea what-a ever, lets just-a go before it gets to-a late" Vanessa nodded waving goodbye before walking out the door. She stood in place as Lovino turned and walked out the door closing it. He walked over to his car unlocking it motioning for her to follow, with out a word she slipped in and he pulled out the drive way.


	8. The Date

The whole ride was nothing but silent, nether one of them spoke since they left the house. Vanessa had no idea where they where going or if this whole night would even be worth it. She had to adamant that she was pretty excited about being alone with Romano for a few hours. But, she had no idea if he felt the same way, but he probably didn't, it was like West said he has a thing for disliking German people. Her hand rose pushing her bangs out her eyes, from the corner of her eye she looked at his face. He seem concentrated on his driving, he didn't seem mad but he didn't see happy about the situation. A smile made its way across her face, he looked so cute when he was concentrating. She jumped a little when her phone vibrated in her pocket, Romano raised an eye brow at her. She half smiled and pulled it out, it was a text from Spain, she opened it and read it to her self.  
A massive blush crossed her face as she stared at her phone, Romano noticed this and looked over at her.  
"What-a is it?"  
'Have fun tonight Van, but not to much fun ;3 -Toni' she shock her head, the car came to a stop since the light was red he turned to her in almost a glare. Her red eyes stared into Romano's honey brown ones, she couldn't help but look at them, they where so beautiful. He did not stop staring at her until the light changed again causing him to look back ahead on him. Vanessa sighed in leaning back all the way, she wanted to change the subject so that way she could forget about the whole thing. Her head tilted to the left as she opened her mouth to say something.  
"So, Lovi," she started "where are we going anyways?" she asked but he did not answer he shock his head back at her "noooooo~ dont do this to me! Tell me!" as smirk grew on the older Italian's face. She continued to asked and bug but he didn't say a word, it was way to entertaining to him to just give up like that. Realizing that she wasn't going to get it out of him she ground, looked forward, and crossed her arms over her chest. It only caused the Italian to smirk even wider, Vanessa stuck out her bottom lip in a pouty way. That didn't last long because the car came to a stop, Romano opened the door and got out followed by Vanessa. She looked around, it was a park on the other side of the street where small shops and restaurants. She had to adamant that the place looked really pretty and the park was nice and not to crowded with people. Closing the door she made her way around the car to met up with Romano who was already starting to walk.  
She jogged up and walked by his side, his hands here in his pockets and his eyes stayed in front of him.  
"I thought we-a could walk around then-a get something to eat across the street, maybe get-a ice cream later" she nodded agreeing with him  
"That sounds really nice... as long as you plan of talking to me that is"  
"Why-a does everything involve talking with you? Damn" Vanessa glared up at the taller male, his eyes finally looked down at her.  
"Because this is a date! We're supposed to get to know each other! How the hell can I get to know you if you stay silent the whole damn time?"  
"Some-a one had a potty mouth" he commented  
"Oh, your one to talk" they continued to walk for a few minutes nether one saying another word. It was starting to get on her nerves, she wanted to get to know him more, become better friends and maybe one day more then friends. There was no way she was gonna learn anything about him if he didn't talk and she didn't want to ask Italy about it. She made it her personal goal to get closer to him rather he like it or not. Vanessa always secretly admired all the couples that walked throw the park, it was something she never had. Being raised by your brothers doesn't her love life any, and with Prussia as a brother its even worse. As they walked several couples walked by laughing and holding hands, a few of them even kissed on the cheek.  
All while Vanessa was looking around Romano was staring down at her, he watched as her eyes where glued to ever couple in the park. He always hated them, they had it all good while he was stuck with the bad side of things. They didn't have a little brother that everyone favored over them, or one that was always so annoying. They didn't have to hear their little brother talk about how much he loves his friends and stupid shit like that. No, they got to find love and be happy but not him no. Sure he was walking throw the park with Vanessa but she was a stupid potato lover, and he didn't like them. Or so thats what he told himself. Romano knew that he was developing feelings for the female german but didn't want to admit it to himself. He knew that as soon as his feelings got strong for her that his little brother would just come in and take her for himself. Thats how it always was and how it always will be.  
Vanessa turned her attention back to man beside her, the look in his eyes saddened her he looked so sad. She looked around her finding a lake in the middle of the park, the sky was starting to change colors due to the setting sun. Right now everything just looked so beautiful and so peace full, whats better then sitting on a hill watching the sun. Vanessa reached out and grabbed his hand before pulling him to the right and towards the hill. Romano was jerked out of his thoughts by a hand grabbing his and pulling him to some place. A blush crossed his cheeks, and something weird was happening with his heart, it was beating really fast. Something like this has never happened before, this feeling he was getting was not like any of the others he's felt before.  
Vanessa stopped about half way down and plopped down pulling Romano down with her.  
"What the-a hell was that for!?"  
"SHHH! I thought it vould be nice to vatch the sun set, zhe sky is really pretty and you look like you could use a nice relaxing moment"  
"What-a are you trying to say?" she rolled her eyes and pushed him down so he was laying on his back, she joined him on the grass. There was only a inch of space left between the two, Vanessa didn't seem to notice and Romano's blush just grew. He looked over, from the corner of his eyes, at Vanessa who was just staring at the sky. The way the light hit her was just amazing, her hair stood out more and shinned better and her eyes looked almost pink. She looked so beautiful, so stunning, so... Romano shock his head clearing away all of those thoughts he couldn't and wouldn't thinks think such things. But he couldn't help it, what he didn't know was that she was thinking the same thing. Vanessa thought that the way the sun was made his eyes even more attractive and his hair shine more. A slight blush crossed her face and she turned her head, so that Romano wouldn't see. A few laughs could be heard from a few couples walking by, this caused the short german girl to sigh softly.  
Romano looked over at her from the corner of his eyes, he watched as her gaze wondered around the park. The sun had almost finished setting and it started to get dark, the younger girl sat up slowly with a small smile. She looked down at Romano just as he snapped his head the other way, his face turing a light red color. She scooted closer to him raising an eyebrow, his face only got redder as she got closer.  
"Why-a the hell are you getting so-a close to me for?!" He yelled she scooted away pulling her knees up to her chest,  
"Your face was turning red, just vanted to make sure you vhere ok, that's all.." she said in an almost whispered like voice, Romano sat up and glared at her. Looking to the side she raised an eye brown at him,  
"Vhat? Vhy are you looking at me like that?" she asked, he rolled his eyes and stood up brushing off the dirt on his pants with his hands. Vanessa slowly but surly got up doing the same thing, first her shirt then her shorts. Once she was sure all the dirt was gone she smiled to her self  
"So, um, vhat now?" she asked looking up at him since he was taller, instead of saying anything he pointed to a small restaurant across the street. He began to walk not even bothering to wait for her, she jumped a little and hurried up after him. As they waited to cross the street a group of girls walking by pointed and giggled at Romano, some even gave him some flirty smiles. This, for some reason, made the blonde girl really mad, who the hell do they thing they where trying to flirt. Could they not see that he was on a date right now? She glared from the corner of her eyes, the light across the street showed that they could walk. She pushed off the side walk and started to make her way to the other side of the street with Romano walking behind her.  
From little distance away a few screams broke out, causing both Vanessa and Romano to stop walking and turn that way. Vanessa's body froze and her eyes widened with such fear, there was nothing she could do to move. Head straight for her was a speeding car, showing no intention of slowing down, it was going to hit if she didn't move. The only problem was that she couldn't move, her body would not allow her to move out the way. She heard someone yelling her name the felt something warm wrap around her pushing her out the way. With out even realizing it she wrapped her arms around the warm person squeezing her eyes tightly. A minute later she snapped her eyes open and slowly lifted her head up to met honey brown eyes. Both of them had fear in their eyes and where breathing heavily.  
Romano had one arm wrapped around her head so that way it didn't hit the concert sidewalk. The other arm was wrapped around her waist holding her close to him, a pink tint covered her face. Anger soon replaced the fear in his eyes,  
"Idiota! Why-a the hell didn't you-a move! Did you want the fucking car to hit you!" He yelled, in all honesty she had no idea why her body didn't move. They both sat up now Romano still had his one arm wrapped around her waist, her breathing didn't slow down though. He was still cursing under his breath but only in Italian now, "pay-a attention next time or your-a gonna get us both killed! idiota ragazza." tears made their way into the corner of her eyes trying to fall but she wouldn't let them, not yet anyways. Romano continued to yell at her and call her an idiot, and thats when they finally started to fall. She couldn't take it anymore they started to fall and they fell hard, there was no stoping them once they started. She pushed his arm away from her before jumping up and running away from the Italian, she didn't know where she was going and didn't care all she wanted was away from him.  
Romano watched as Vanessa ran away from him crying, he sat there on the ground for a few minutes. He was such an idiot! How could he of yelled at her like that after she almost got hit by a car. He was mentally beating himself up for it he couldn't help it though, why would she just freeze up like that. He pushed himself up off the ground and ran after her, she had no idea where she was and it was dangerous to be alone at night. Who knows what or who she'll run into, but he wasn't going to let her find out.  
She had no clue where she was but it didn't bother her, she found a bench to sit on where no one was at to hear or see her cry. Once she sat down her true sobs began, why the hell did he have to yell at her like that. Why in the world did he have to be so mean and brutal to her, Italy was so nice and sweet but where did Romano go wrong. Yes in a way it was actually kind of hot, but not when he was yelling at her like that. She could see the anger, fear, and something else in his eyes, and it was her fault it was there. If she would of moved when that car was coming at her this could of been avoided and they could went on normally. She thought about calling Italy or Spain to come get her but decided that she wanted to be alone for a few. She sobbed loudly into her hands that rested on her knees, for some reason being yelled at made her cry. Not just any kind of yelling, she was use to it from training with her brothers, it was the kind of yelling that he had done.  
Her tears lightened up a little, but she wasn't done just yet, once they slowed down more she sat up trying to regulate her breathing. From behind she could hear the sound of footsteps approaching, but ignored it, she didn't care at the moment. Vanessa continued to whip away the tears that had fallen as she felt the bench move under someones weight. Who ever it was sighed loudly, and she knew exactly who was sitting next to her.  
"Listen, Vanessa" he started, it caught her attention that he actually said her name, "I-a shouldn't of yelled at you-a like that, um... -sigh- I-I'm sorry" his eyes connected with her red ones for a moment she didn't say anything. But then she shock her head and let out a sad laugh  
"No, I deserved it, I don't know vhat the hell vas wrong vith me I should of be able to move out of the vay. But no. I froze up like a little baby, and put not only mine but your life in danger. I'm the one who should be sorry" more tears threatened to fall, if that was even possible. Romano's eyes soften as he scooted closer lifting her chin and whipping away her tears, this was a side that she didn't know he had.  
"No, no one deserved to be yelled at like that" he pulled her close and hugged her it took a minute for things to click in her mind. She wrapped her arms around him and dug her face into his neck. Romano's face was as red as a tomato, it was then that he decided that he wasn't going to deny his feelings for the girl. To him she was beautiful in every way and he wanted nothing more then to keep her safe and happy. But he still didn't believe that she would ever like him like that, not when she was best friends with him little brother. He pulled back just a little to look her in the face "why dont we-a go get a pizza then see a movie before heading home-a?" she smiled and nodded, Romano stood up holding out his arm for her, she happily took in standing up before following the italian.  
The rest of the night went pretty well, nether one of them brought up the whole almost dying situation. They got a pizza and talked for a little before heading for a movie threat, Vanessa still held onto the sleeve of his jacket. For about five minutes the two unlikely pair argued over what movie to go see, when they didn't agree she gave him the puppy dog eyes. It only took about three minutes for him to give into her, she smiled brightly at him before hugging his arm. His face turned red again as he paid for the tickets to see the conjuring, there was a reason she wanted to see it. (A/N: I saw the movie and almost peed my pants, but I loved the movie.) Not a lot of people where in the movie since it had been out for a few weeks now. They sat in the middle, while waiting for the movie the started they talked and argued about something. But everything was quite once the film started, a huge smile plastered the young blondes face.  
During the jump scares Vanessa would cling to Romano as he did the same thing, and this is why she wanted to see the movie. Besides the fact that she loved scary movies, soon the movie ended and the pair left arm looped throw arm.  
"Geez why-a the hell did I agree to-a see that!" Romano said in a normal voice for once, Vanessa giggled.  
"You know you enjoyed that movie dont lie" she commented smiling up at him turning his face a deep shade of red, she thought it was cute when it happened. They walked down the street in complete silence, Romano pulled out his phone to cheek the time and noticed a message from Italy. He red the message to himself, it was in italian so even if Vanessa saw it she wouldn't understand it, which was good. His eyes widened and his red face turned almost purple,  
'Have fun tonight Lovino, and remember! Italian's make the best lovers! -Feliciano' locking the screen he throw his phone back into his pockets and tried to forget about the message. The rest of the way back to the house was quite as well, but it was a comfortable kind of silence. Italy and Spain where sitting in the living room watching TV and waiting for the two to get back home. The door opened and the sound of foot steps made their way to the living room area. The two waiting males jumped up meeting Vanessa and Romano half way.  
"Hey chica how was it?" Spain said pulling the shorter girl into a death grip hug, that Romano did not like he sent a glare to the Spaniard. Having seen so many of them Spain just ignored it  
"It was good, I had a fun time" she said trying to free herself so she could breath, he finally let go and she took a deep breath. The man laughed and throw his arm over her shoulders,  
"Glad you hear you didn't have a bad time" after talking for a few minuets she went up to her room and got changed into her pj's for the night. She looked at her phone and saw it had a missed call on it from her brothers. Picking it up she called them back, it was late but she didn't care, it was never to late to talk on the phone.  
"Hallo?" Germany said throw the phone, his voice sounded like he had just been woken up  
"Hey bruder" she said into the phone leaning back onto the bed  
"Oh! Vanessa, I was trying to get a hold of you earlier, how are things?" he asked, on the other end she could hear Prussia asking her brother something but was ignored  
"Yea, sorry about that! I was at a movie, things are going good, um" she was contemplating on weather or not to tell him about the whole car thing. Again she heard her big brother on the other end questioning who he was talking to, sleep drenched his voice.  
"Zhat is good to hear, Prussia wouldn't leave me alone unless I called you and see how things vhere"  
"I've only been gone a few hours and he's already starting zhis?"  
"Yea, you know how he is, any vay get some sleep, good night Vanessa"  
"Ja, good night Ludwig, good night Gilbert" they hung up the phone and she stood up walking over to put it on the charger over night. Walking back over to her bed she pulled the blankets back crawling in only to pull them back up to her face. As she started to drift off into a sleep the date played throw her mind, a small smile crossed her face as she fell into darkness.  
_

Sorry it took so long to update this chapter! I have been busy with school work and all this other junk. But here it is! Hope you enjoy! I had a little fun writing this chapter!


End file.
